May I?
by writetilltheinkrunsout
Summary: A/U (The Hunger Games don't exist) Haymitch and Effie have been dating for five years. Haymitch has decided that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Effie. The only thing he has to do is get the father's blessing. (Also Effie and Haymitch are in their mid-twenties F.Y.I)


Haymitch's phone alarm goes off, and he clumsily reaches to shut it off.

"Finally Saturday," He says to himself as he gets out of bed.

He looks at the made-up side of the bed, and sees Effie left during the early morning. Haymitch logs himself to the bathroom, and looks in the mirror. He starts by shaving his scraggly beard. He splashes on some after shave, and starts up the shower. Haymitch looks around, and sees his shower has been taken over by feminine products.

_Who even needs this many shower gels anyway?_

After going through multiple suits, he decides on a simple black suit with a white shirt. Haymitch struggles with the bowtie, so he settles for a simple black one. He combs through his hair, and adds some hair gel Effie got him for his birthday. Despite him not really needing, he gladly accepted the gift.

Haymitch checks himself in the mirror for the final time, and is finally pleased with how he looks. He grabs the black, velvet box, and heads to the Trinket estate. When he gets there, he sees a blue sports car that can only belong to one person.

_Seneca Crane._

Seneca has always had an eye on Effie, but Effie didn't want anything to do with him. Effie liked her suitors rugged, like Haymitch. Not dolled up like Seneca. Though Effie didn't harbor any feeling for Seneca, she was still sweet on him. When he asked her to dates, she accepted. Each gift she got from him was accepted with a thank-you note. Haymitch didn't like the thought of another man buying his presents. Effie just laughed him off, and said he has nothing to worry about.

_I only have eyes for you, Mitch. _

Haymitch straightened his tie, and walked to the door. He took in a deep breath, and rapped his knuckles against the mahogany door. When Effie's father, Maximilien, came to the door, Haymitch tensed a little.

"Abernathy," Max says.

"Mr. Trinket," Haymitch says.

"What do you want?" Max asks.

"Well I've been dating Effie for over five years now, and I would like to make her my wife," Haymitch says

"Your wife?" Max laughs.

"Yes sir," Haymitch says swallowing the lump in his throat.

"The only way Effie would become your wife is if you were Seneca Crane," Max laughs.

"Sir, all I ask for is your blessing," Haymitch pleads.

"How about the day I die?" Max asks.

_That can be arranged._

"Why can't I marry her?" Haymitch asks.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Now off of my property. If you haven't seen, Seneca is here, and he has a special announcement," Max says slamming the door in Effie's face.

"So rude for a Trinket," Haymitch says.

He kicks the mahogany door, and laughs when he sees that a scuff has been made. Haymitch trudges to his car, and drives back to his house. About an hour later he gets a text from Effie.

E: I'm around the corner, make sure your decent.

He smiles when he reads the last part. After laying in bed, he realizes his suit is wrinkled.

_Eff's is going to kill me for this._

Five minutes later he hears the front door open and close.

"Haymitch?" Effie calls

"Upstairs in my room," Haymitch replies.

When Effie reaches the door, she jumps onto Haymitch's bed.

"It's rude to jump on other people's bed," Haymitch teases.

"Oh shut up," Effie laughs.

"You started it," Haymitch chuckles.

"My father said you stopped by," Effie says.

"Yeah so," Haymitch says nonchalantly.

"What brought you over?" Effie asks.

"This," Haymitch replies showing her the ring.

Effie's speechless. She takes the the ring from the box, and places it on her finger.

"I haven't even asked," Haymitch says.

"It doesn't matter. My answer is yes," Effie says hugging Haymitch.

"I didn't get the blessing from your father," Haymitch says running his finger through his hair.

"He gave it to Seneca," Effie admits.

"I know," Haymitch says.

"How?" Effie asks.

"Your wonderful father told me," Haymitch replies.

"Well it doesn't matter. I give you my permission to marry me," Effie says.

With that Haymitch takes Effie by the waist, and kisses her.


End file.
